USUK fluff
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: England teaches little America a song. Who knew that they would both carry that song with them throughout their lives and their relationship.


England sat inside by the fire place humming a song. America was outside playing happily in the snow. England smiled softly and went into the kitchen to check on the stew, one that he hadn't made. Though he'd never admit it he knew he wasn't exactly the best cook. He stirred it a little then went to the door to call America in.  
"America, stew's ready!" He waited a few minutes before he saw a little figure running towards him, cheeks rosy from the cold. England's smile faded when he saw America was crying. He ran out to meet his colony and hugged him.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Engwand, Engwand, the river froze and the all the pretty flowers are gone!" America wailed. England sighed and carried the boy inside, He helped America take off his coat then knelt down to be eye level with the boy.  
"I know America, it's winter."  
"But Engwand's favorite flowers are gone and all the strawberries! And what about the animals?!" England ruffled his hair.  
"Don't worry America. Remember when we saw the squirrel burrying nuts? He was storing food, and other animals eat a lot so they can sleep all winter." America's eyes were wide at that. England set the table while America washed up and found himself humming the song again. When America came back in he puased, he liked it when England sang and didn't want to disturb him.

'Under the snow, beneath the frozen streams there is life,' He put the stew in some bowls and set them on the table, before turning around to cut the fresh warm bread.

'You have to know. When nature sleeps she dreams, there is life,' England watched the wind blow outside as it started to snow again. He set the bread on the table and went to put more wood on the fire so the house wouldn't get cold. America followed wanting to hear more of England's song.

'And the colder the winter the warmer the spring. The deeper the sorrow the more our hearts sing. Even when you can't see it inside everything there is life,' he smiled and turned to America leading him back into the dining room. He got a cup down and went to pour America some milk.

He hummed again for a few moments, handing America his milk and kissing his forehead. He put water on to boil for his tea and motioned for America to start eating.

'After the rain the sun will reappear there is life. After the pain the joy will still be here there is life. For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see and out of the silence that songs come to be. And all that we dream of awaits patiently. There is life, there is, there is, there is life.'

England finished sitting down to eat with America. After dinner America played with England for an hour or two before going to bed. When England came to tuck him in he gave America a kiss on the cheek and whispered,  
"Always remember that America. That no matter what there is always life, and with life is hope." America nodded and sleepily answered.  
"I will Engwand, I promise." His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep. England smiled and kissed his cheek once more. He blew out the candles in America's room and went to the door, leaving it open a crack so heat could get in. He paused a moment and looked back at America.  
"Good night America, I love you."

*Revolutionary War* America's POV

I sent one more sad glance back at England. I couldn't just leave him like that, can I? I sighed and walked slowly back towards England. I stopped just in front of him before kneeling down.  
"What do you want?" England choked.  
"After the rain the sun will reappear there is life. After the pain the joy will still be here there is life. For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see and out of the silence that songs come to be. And all that we dream of awaits patiently. There is life, there is, there is, there is life," I sang softly. England's eyes widened and he stared at me for a long moment before a sad smile twisted his face.  
"Throw it back in my face, huh?" I frowned, that wasn't what I was trying to do.  
"America?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I always knew you'd have to grow up someday. I just never thought it'd happen like this." He stood up and so did I.  
"I'm glad you remembered. If that song holds true then you and I aren't done with each other."  
"How do you figure?"  
"Because, you aways have and always will be my joy." I smiled and he did too. Before either of us could say anything else though the rain stopped and the sun began to rise. "A good sign," I heard England say. He stuck out his hand to me. "See you later." I shook it. "Yeah, see you."

*World War I* England POV

My body hurt everywhere, no matter what I did. I was supposed to be the British Empire, but here I was struggling to win a war and just barely staying ahead. If you could call it that, neither side was gaining much ground.  
"England?" I heard an achingly familiar voice call. I couldn't bring myself to answer. I was too tired and sore and I still felt my heart clench when I thought of the Revolution. I heard him call again but managed a weak moan. I was currently at my own house right now, I hurt too much to be out on the front lines. The door to my room was opened and I heard America give an alarmed shout.  
"England!" I was currently lying on my bed, cheeks red with fever, body aching, and eyes slightly dull and unfocused. My breath was ragged and made my chest hurt. I saw America's face above mine and managed a small smile.  
"Long...time...no...see," I panted out. He looked relieved.  
"I'm sorry I took so long! I didn't think it was this bad!" I tried to tell him I was alright but I guess the fighting started somewhere because I started coughing and gripped my shoulder. It hurt so bad! America called my name but I didn't hear it. I clawed at my shoulder wanting it to just stop. The fighting started somewhere else and before I knew it my whole body was twitching and I was clawing violently at any skin I could reach. The world spiraled and went black and all sound faded out except for my own ragged breaths and choked scream mingled with dry coughs. I felt something heavy grab my arms and I thrashed wildly to get it to let go. It wouldn't relent and I felt them being pinned to the bed and a warm weight settle over me. What if it was Germany! Oh crap! I braced myself for more pain but it never came. Instead I felt something soft and warm brush my cheek and warm breath tickle my ear. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that it must be America.

America POV  
It looked like England was about to say something when he suddenly gasped and started coughing. I saw him reach for his shoulder gripping it tightly.  
"England!" He let out a strangled scream and began clawing at his shoulder. I knew what was happening, it happened to me during the civil war. He suddenly screamed again and his body convulsed, his arms flailed clawing at everything. I saw blood from one of his scratches. I grabbed his wrists and tried to stop him but he panicked more.  
"England! It's me! Calm down, it's me!" I doubt he heard me. I finally managed to pin his arms to the bed. I heard him whimper and kick lightly. I leaned down and brushed my cheek against his.  
"Shhhh! England, it's alright. I'm gonna help ya. I'll make that German wish he'd never started this war, k?"  
"A-a-america?" He whimpered. I smiled and leaned back.  
"You ok now?" He nodded weakly and seemed to melt into the sheets. I got up and looked around for a cloth to wet. I did and brought it back putting on his forehead. I noticed when I pinned his arms that he'd lost a lot of weight.  
"Hey England?"  
"Hmmm?" I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I remembered that song of yours during the Civil War. You gotta remember it to k?"  
"It'd help if you sang it to me again."  
"And the colder the winter the warmer the spring. The deeper the sorrow the more our hearts sing. Even when you can't see it inside everything there is life. After the rain the sun will reappear there is life. After the pain the joy will still be here there is life. For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see and out of the silence that songs come to be. And all that we dream of awaits patiently. There is life, there is, there is, there is life." He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"America? Make that German pay."  
"No problem." I blushed and looked away before turning and meeting England's eyes shyly. "Hey, am I still your joy?"  
"Of course."

*World War II* England POV

I heald America close as he cried. Japan had been merciless in his attack on Pearl Harbor. I stroked his hair softly and kissed his temple. He whimpered and shuddered again.  
"After the pain the joy will still be here there is life. For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see and out of the silence that songs come to be. And all that we dream of awaits patiently. There is life, there is, there is, there is life." America smiled softly.  
"England?"  
"Yes love?"  
"Did I ever tell you you're my joy too?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Well you are." I smiled and kissed him again.  
"Love you."  
"I love you too."

*America* I never forgot that song. Not during 9/11, the wars in Iraq and Iran, nothing. I still remembered that song. I still hummed it sometimes. I still heard England humming it too. We sometimes sang it softly together. And just like I always remembered the song I always remembered that my England tought it too me. And that I would always be his joy and he would always be mine.


End file.
